Caesar's picture
by rabbit-miza
Summary: Rex shows his brother a picture he commissioned from an artist at an anime expo/convention. you might need o see the picture to get it


Caesar's picture

**Check the picture at this link post/20596188892/drawn-by-ker-shin-this-is-a-watercolor-art-done**

It was this one evening when Caesar was in the hangar coming down from his lab when Rex flew in from the outside with something in his hand.

Rex yelled at his bro saying, "Yo! Caesar! Wait up! I got something to show you."

REx crash landed a bit because he was too excited and did a running stop which made Caesar flinched.

"Wo.. slow down little brother." Caesar had to say because Rex suddenly exploded into story mode which we're not really sure where's the head or tail is.

"Ok ok.. So i was down in Japan for this top secret mission. and there was you know a Expo of sort-" "What Expo~?" Caesar says with a curious look

"well.. an expo.. you know..." REx gave a shiffty look. "But that's not important Bro. This is what's important." Rex hands over an envelope to Caesar. It was a normal white A4 size envelope.

"what is this?" Caesar said not sure whether the white envelope was a good thing. Since everything he receive in a white envelope was either for work or the bill.

"Open it! Open it!" Rex cried enthusiastically.

So Caesar did and as he was doing so Rex exploded into story mode again...

"See, there was this girl who was doing some sort of commission for a cheap price and i couldn't resist. So i asked her to draw me a picture. But she said it would take at least half an hour but i wanted to walk around some more. She asked for a picture, but every electronic device was being hijack. Opps. That was a secret. You didn't hear it from kay." he paused and looked around suspiciously before commencing with his story enthusiastically, "anyway, the commission price were too sweet to pass on so i checked my pocket and the only picture i had was of you."

"My...picture?" Caesar asked not noticing that he had paused to eye his little brother.

"That...was also a secret. But hey, it's not like i believe you'd do something weird with the electronics devices in Japan right. Anyway, i gave her your picture and presto...hurry! Open it!"

Now the paper was pulled only a quarter from within. "I don't think i like where this is going mijo."

"Chill will ya.. You'll love it." Rex said cool and calm like.

Caesar looked at his bro for a good few second before pulling out the paper. He looked at it and his eyes went big. His mouth drop a bit in awe or plain shock.

Unbeknown to Rex of his brother's reaction he happily said, "Doesn't it look just like you!"

And like many little siblings not having the same hobby as their older brothers or sisters, Rex was dissapointed with Caesar's words, "This...doesn't look anything like me," in his usual calm tone. Poor Rex was crushed. Rex wanted Caesar to be enthusiastic like him. And actually know what that picture meant.

Of course Caesar did not mean to hurt Rex's feelings. Though he is Caesar and things normal people perceive pass him like water.

So Rex pushed on.

"what? Of course it looks like you...She drew your hair the same way too!"

"well, yeah. It looks like me.." Caesar said not interested in the picture, "If i was a woman."

"look," Rex exasperatedly sigh. He somewhat felt like the many tomes he tried to talk with Noah about his Spanish dramas. "Sure your clothes are a bit different...and, your eyes is much more beautiful here. But why deny it bro?"

Caesar looks confuse now. "Deny what?"

"That we salazar's have beautiful eyes." Rex said with his usual sassy natural confidence. "Besides, that is totaly what you would look like if you were-" Rex abruptly went quiet here. He had the look of someone who's about to accidentally spill their most inner darkest secrets. Yet, that was the time Caesar decided to act like a normal person and catches on to weird facial expression.

"If i were what?" Caesar said while looking at his Little brother as a disaproving parents would to a child with mischievious intentions.

"If you were...ah, you know, It's...nothing really. Actually, I... I forgot what i wanted to say." Rex gave his brother a guilty look. He lied because he didn't want to finish the sentence especially since Caesar had shown his uninterestedness in the perfectly drawn picture.

Caesar was about to say something when suddenly the alarm went off and both brothers look up.

"Oh look at that! sounds like they need a hero." Rex said quickly. Too quick in fact for he had that 'Save by the bell look' on his face.

Rex turned to make a quick get away and promptly said "I'll catch you later Bro-" But Caesar gave a smirk and grab Rex's arm.

"Hold on little brother. It's just the alarm for the door. It always go off at 6pm. Look." Caesar points to the Hangar's door. Rex gave a nervous look. "Now you were saying?" Caesar said not letting go of Rex. "This is totaly what i would look like if i was what, Rex?"

"Ok.. Ok.. I'll say it.. That.. You know.. is what you'd look like if you were..." Rex said forcefully... "an.. anime character."

Caesar looked at Rex with eyes big and eyes brow up and then started laughing. "Dios mio. little brother," he said in between laugh and wiped a tear from his eyes. "i thought you were going to say something else." Caesar was double over with laughter.

Now it was Rex's turn to be confuse.

"Um..." He scratches his head and tread carefully not sure what to make of this abrupt change of behavior in his brothet. First he was not interested, then he was adamant about Rex thoughts and now he's laughing as though Rex just told a really funny science joke of the centruy. "Not that i'm curios or anything," Rex tried to use the power of reverse pshychology Holiday always inflict on him, "but what did you thought i was going to say?"

Caesar stop laughing and stood up straigth, rub the tears away from his eyes and patted his brother's shoulder. "no fue nada mijo," he said like always.

"What! Hey. That's not fair. I told you what i thought so you have to tell me too." Rex pleaded.

Caesar looks at the picture again with one hand on his chin and announced "Hmm, i just thought of something. I think i'll keep this picture little brother."

Before Rex could object, Six appears.

"There you are," the man with shades stoiclly said. "White Knight wants to see 'everyone' in the meeting room right now."

The agent then dragged Rex away. Caesar bid them farewell and walked off to the opposite direction. Rex couldn't escape Six's hard grip and desperately shouts to Caesar, "Bro! What were you thinking~! I have to know! Six! Wait! The picture! That's my picture!" But six would have non of it and silenced Rex with the look.

To this day the picture remained hidden from the world and Rex. Though Rex tried bringing up the topic again, Caesar would just gave confusing answers or brush it aside. Untill one event led to another and the topic was forgotten altogether. Rex speculated what Caesar was thinking early on but soon realize that it was impossible to know what Caesar is thinking of and it is still is.

The End

Hope you enjoyed that. :)


End file.
